bioshockfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Gregory Miles
''"I am the sword of the Lord, the Almighty. I AM the SWORD of the ALmighty. I AM THE SWORD OF THE LORD!!!!" '' Gregory Miles is an overreligious man living in Rapture. History Beginnings It is amazing how a man like Gregory Miles got into Rapture in the first place. Being born in a overly-Protestant area of Pennsylvania in 1921, Greg had always believed in the Almighty. In fact, he would even die for the Lord if he asked him to. During the late 1940's, his best friend from childhood Alexander Hughes ( a successful artist) invited him to come to Rapture with him. Greg wanted to refuse at first, but he thought that it was a message from the Lord himself. So, Gregory traveled to Rapture with Alex in 1951. When he first saw the city, he had understood why it had gotten its name. He thought the city itself was in fact the Rapture itself, and automatically believed it was his religious utopia he had been waiting for. Unfortunately, when he entered the city; his ideas about it were crushed to bits. Prostitution, gambling, and the banning of the bible drove him so mad that he began preaching himself. Unfortunately, this landed him straight into Persephone to spend a life sentance. While he was at Persephone, he began to grow crazier day by day, week by week, and month by month. Little by little Gregory grabbed little pieces of information about a man named "Atlas" in 1958 from guards at Persephone, and began to stur up Ryan resentment in the prison guards. Right after the start of the Rapture Civil War on New Year's Eve 1959, Gregory Miles led a rebellion againist the 'oppressors' of Persephone, and marched out of the jail with a small army of prisoners behind him. During the Civil War, Gregory did not use ADAM like the other citizens of Rapture, describing it as a sin to his prisoner followers (which did not follow his sayings). Gregory would prove just fine without him, though; has he was an excellent shot with his pistol and shotgun. As the months past, Greg's mental condition steadily collapsed. Though normal, his brain might as well been a Splicer's brain as he was incredibly insane. After the Rapture Civil War, Gregory would continue to do his religious sermons to anyone who followed him. However, his insanity constantly got into his sermons; and he began to preach that he was a messenger from God. Some would follow his insane preachings, but others would eventually leave to go with the charismatic Sofia Lamb. Gregory led his loyal Splicers againist other splicers, killing them in the most brutal ways possible. Mutilation, crucifixion, hangings, and burnings were just some of the minor things that Gregory's followers would do to others. Eventually after the death or Ryan, Gregory had fully lost his mind. He began to wander aimlessly in the halls of Rapture, which would eventually lead to his death by the hands of a Leadhead Splicer. Category:Characters